The prior art is documented with examples of toe joint assemblies, such as associated with the big toe or hallux joint. These include the great toe joint implant and method of implantation depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,648, to Berman et al., in which a nonconstrained total great joint implant for the metatarsophalangeal joint includes a first component with a convex, partially spherical surfaced ending in a rear surface from which a longitudinally asymmetric implantation stem projects having a flange on the dorsal side of the implant which extends the convex surface past the rear surface.
Additional examples include the modular joint prosthetic and method of implantation set forth in Hyde, U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,249, which is applicable to either a finger or toe joint assembly. Weinstein, US 2012/0209337 discloses a method and apparatus for preparing fusion of such as finger and toe joints and which includes one or more of complementary ball and socket joint reamers.